


night out

by luciimariiellii



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, bisexual vanya, just a bit of Angst, klaus is nb but uses he/him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciimariiellii/pseuds/luciimariiellii
Summary: Klaus just doesn’t have it in him to say no to his sisters.Post apocalypse, post time travel, Allison decides it’s high time she hangs out with Klaus.





	night out

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy <3 
> 
> Klaus is nb and uses he/him but i don’t know a lot about being non-binary so it isn’t mentioned much

For Klaus’s whole life, Ben and Vanya are the only two of his siblings who have ever really been willing to spend any amount of time with him. Sometimes, when they were kids, Allison or Diego would sneak in - but then they gave up on him, they realized he wasn’t worth it. But he didn’t care, or at least he convinced himself he didn’t, because he had Ben (Ben who, eventually, ended up having no choice but to hang out with him) and Vanya, who always left her spare key in the same place so Klaus could slip into her apartment when he was particularly fucked up.

But then the apocalypse happened, and now they are once again in their teenage bodies - and everyone is so preoccupied with stopping the apocalypse that’s two decades away to even bother spending time with any of the others, let alone _Klaus_.

So imagine Klaus’s surprise when it’s not Ben (or Vanya) comingthrough his door - it’s Allison. (Imagine Klaus’s surprise when it’s anyone coming through his door.)

“Klaus,” She whispers with only her head through the door, as though he’d be asleep at five in the evening.

Klaus drops his knitting needles (he was making a bomb ass scarf) and says, “Come in.”

Allison slips through the door and shuts it softly behind her. She has several hangers with skirts and shirts and dresses and the like draped over one arm, and a small bag in her other hand.

“What’s up, hon?”

Allison unceremoniously dumps the clothes on the bed, right on top of Klaus’s legs. He slides his legs out carefully from under the pile.

Allison places her hands on her hips as she says, “We haven’t spent any time together in years.”

“Oddly enough,” Klaus says, a little bitterly, “I don’t think that was accidental.”

Allison wilts a little bit. Panicking, Klaus exclaims, “But I’m always down to start hanging out together again!”

She gives him a Look and starts sorting through the clothes, placing the bag on the bed as well. “So, do you remember our favorite thing to do together when we were kids?”

”Get abused by our shitty father?” There’s that Look again.

“No,” Allison says slowly, “We used to dress up together!”

“Ah, right,” Klaus grunts as he twists so that his legs are hanging over the side of the bed. They’re woefully short, and for a moment Klaus resents his younger self’s height.

“So, why don’t we do that again?” Allison pats her pile of clothes as she talks. She looks to him with wide, hopeful eyes, and Klaus has always had a weak spot for his sisters.

“Fine,” He laughs, tilting his head back. She grins and continues rifling through the pile.

“Okay, if memory serves,” Allison says, “you’re what, two inches taller than me right now? So we’re going to have to find you some of the clothes that are a little long on me, but we’re about the same size otherwise at the moment.”

God, Klaus wishes he was a physical adult still. All this ‘right now’ and ‘at the moment’ is making his head hurt.

“Yeah,” Klaus mutters only to let her know he’s listening.

“Okay, so what are you feeling?” Allison asks, “Like, pink? Purple? Blue? What’s up?”

Klaus thinks for a moment and then says, “What’s in the bag?”

Allison looks to the bag with surprise, as though she forgot it was there, and then, “Um, well, I brought nail polish and make up and stuff like that.”

Klaus snatches the bag quickly, before Allison can even let out a startled noise. He unzips it and nearly cries as his eyes land on the nail polish. “God, it’s been too long! Nail polish, wonderful nail polish!”

Allison snorts. “You alright, Klaus?”

“I’m alright, hon,” Klaus says into the bag, “it’s just been way too long since I was able to paint my nails.”

“I don’t know if you’ll be able to get away with painting your fingernails, but we can always paint your toenails,” Allison says. Klaus pouts.

“Yeah, remember that time I painted my nails hot pink?”

Allison almost falls over she laughs so much at the memory. “God, Dad was _livid_!”

“Do you think I could do that again?”

Her curls bounce as she plops onto the bed. “Hell no.”

Klaus grins at her, and his hazel eyes are manic. This was his drug before he found the stronger stuff, he thinks, when he was a kid. This rule breaking thing.

“I want to try anyway.”

“Not if you want to survive.”

Klaus twists the cap off of a bottle of neon blue polish. “Reggie can fuck off. I’m a grown ass man!”

“I doubt you even have leg hair.” Klaus looks to her with betrayal, then starts painting his toenails.

“Your funeral,” Allison says, selecting a light pink bottle so as not to anger their father.

Allison is careful and meticulous with her painting - Klaus, on the other hand, throws the paint in his nails’ general area and hopes it lands.

When they are done, and Klaus has bright blue fingernails he can’t hide from his father no matter how hard he tries, they lean back and sit. They just - sit, there in each other’s company. And it’s _nice_ , and it’s been years since Klaus really spent time with Allison and he realizes that, in the back of his mind - way, way, way, _way_ back - he’d missed her.

“This is nice,” he says suddenly, only because the ghosts were starting to filter back in to the room and he wants to shut them up.

Allison giggles and says, “Yeah. Hey, they should be dry by now... Why don’t we get dressed?”

“Hell yeah!” Klaus starts looking through the pile to find something cute. “Wait, what if we have a night out? We could invite Vanya, if you want.”

Allison stares at him for a moment and then runs out the door. “I’ll go get her!” She calls.

Smiling to himself, Klaus selects a dress from the pile. He’s seen it on Allison before and it goes to just below her knees, so it will probably be just _above_ his own knees. It’s a light pink, with tank top sleeves and it just barely fits him but it _fits_ , and it’s been so long since Klaus was able to wear anything except the Academy uniform, anything that actually made him feel good and like _him_ and-

“I like it,” Vanya says, a hand on her shoulder, and she’s always known how to calm him down.

Klaus turns to her with a huge grin and says, “Thanks! What do you want to wear?”

Vanya turns and peers at the pile, “Uh... I don’t know...”

Allison comes up from behind her and looks down at the clothes, then grabs a gray button down. “I don’t know why I have this. You can have it.” She hands it to Vanya as she continues, “We’ve gotta dress up a little bit and this seems like your style.”

“Oh, yeah,” Vanya says. She looks a little shocked, and Klaus hates that she still can’t believe her siblings want to give her gifts. He looks away politely as she tugs off her academy blazer and shirt - not that anyone in the room particularly cares. When she gives the okay, he turns back around. The shirt looks great on her - and it doesn’t hang down to her knees, thank god, because shirts that go to your knees may be peak bisexual fashion but they are not peak _fashion_.

Allison digs some more and finally finds a pair of black jeans that just barely fit Vanya. Sadly, Vanya has to stick with her flats. Then, Allison finds herself a shimmering silver dress that goes to her knees and a pair of ankle boots. Klaus finds a pair of flip flops with a rhinestone covered band he’d had stuffed under his bed.

“Okay,” Klaus says, grinning, “Girls and person night out, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Allison responds, crossing the room to Klaus’s window. She opens it and then turns back to her siblings. “You guys ready?”

And Klaus has always had a weak spot for his sisters.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please kudos and comment if u enjoyed 
> 
> tumblr: luciimarii


End file.
